theitcrowdfandomcom-20200213-history
Return of the Golden Child
This episode is the Series two, episode 02 of the IT crowd and first aired on Friday, August the 31st 2007. Summary Moss finds an Internet site that calculates when users will die, but when he tries it out on Roy they both get a nasty surprise. Reynholm Industries is rocked by the entrance of a new manager – Denholm's son, Douglas. Plot line The episode starts with Denholm Reynholm and his board discussing the recent turnout of the last financial year, which included the acquisition of ITV and profits of 800 Billion Billion, followed by a toast of which only Denholm held a glass. An interruption reveals police arrived to investigate Denholm over irregularities in the pension fund, to which Denholm dismisses the secretary to make a cup of tea, and jump out of the window while she is doing that, quite calmly. A flashback to earlier that day cuts to Roy gloating about his new phone to the others disinterest, although Moss offers to tweak the vibrate setting on it as it is described as "weedy" by Roy. During this time Moss enters Roy's details into a "death calculator" and it's discovered he is going to die very soon, which leaves Roy too frightened to fix a virus outbreak higher in the building. When Moss goes to fix the problem, caused by people turning off the protection which he berates them for, Denholm can be seen falling outside, ending the flashback. The news is broken to everyone and they make preparations for the funeral during which Derek Pippen, Denholm's close associate, makes a visit revealing he is considering axing the department now he will soon be in control. The visit is soured very quickly by Moss and Roy being witnessed making fools of themselves by playing loudly with Roy's now modded phone, Richmond also makes an appearance although unaware there is a funeral but Jen tells him not to go anyway (Remembering the last time he went to a funeral). At the funeral itself, Roy is reminded that it is his day to die and very close to his time, with the sight of graves not taking his mind off it, entering and saying condolences for Denholm's wife goes smoothly enough for Jen and to an extent Roy, but Moss ends up giving a speech about a loss of a pen, gives her a pen and kisses her (following Jens advice of "say sorry and move on"). Inside it is clear Derek is angry with their mere presence there and the priest begins to start his service, with a lot of mention of death to Roy's unease. Roy sees a clock and as his seconds come up for his death, but they pass without incident until he starts to inexplicably scream and shout and curse as if he is having a heart attack. This is all caused by Roy's powerfully vibrating phone going off in his chest pocket which is hung up on, although the caller is identified to be Richmond asking how the funeral is from back at the basement. Derek by this point declares that the team WILL be fired once the funeral is over and the priest puts on a film recorded by Denholm for the event of his death, although he predicted it would be over his love of cigarettes. Jen, a recovering smoker, watches Denholm speak about his family's smoking problem all while he is smoking, causing her to lapse into a trance, and then tape a huge puff proclaiming "You Delicious Bastard!" to it causing her to run outside and smoke a cigarette in a drain being it's the only one she could find. Derek begins to speak shortly after the film finishes only to have the doors break open and Douglas Reynholm, Denholm's son from his first marriage, appear in overexaggerated grief for his father, although this is quickly broken when he spots Jen. The priest reveals a second tape for watching in the event of Douglas arriving at the funeral which announces Reynholm Industries now belongs to Douglas on the condition he doesn't get involved in another sexual harassment case, as well as a short part intended only for Douglas, which is initially ignored by him but shut off after it is revealed to be Denholm speaking about the pension fund. Derek speaks to Douglas about his business relationship with his father although Douglas ends up sacking him on the spot. Back in the building, Douglas speaks highly of the IT Dept and that he wants to work closely with them, including getting help deleting the pension fund files, Jen is not present however due to her smoking addiction returned full force. They give Douglas a souped-up phone and leave which, when called, leaves Douglas in an almost orgasmic state, captured by his photo he put up over Denholm's stare. Important plot points/ trivia Roy's Shirt: I See Dumb People Jen: Following this episode she is smoking. Quotes "FATHER!" - Douglas after he bursts into the funeral Roy: "Is that the highest setting?!" Moss: "That, is the lowest setting!" -Roy after Moss tests out the vibrate setting on Roy's tweaked phone Moss: "Put it up to eight! Put it up to eight!" Roy: "I'm not putting it up to eight Moss! It'll blow my cock off!" - Moss and Roy playing around with Roy's phone Category:Episodes Category:Series 2